


Private party

by Eros94



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros94/pseuds/Eros94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr post with my own twist to it.</p><p>Just for fun, and it's a one-shot. Leave some love if you liked it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private party

The club was crowded tonight, but in a radius of at least 6 feet around Joker it was empty, thanks to his expertly recruited team. Or, well, because they’d end up missing limbs if they allowed anyone in his space. And tonight he wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone. Even Harley got a snarl earlier when she tried to sprawl across his lap, swatted off of him like an annoying bug, to which she returned to her other favorite way of staying occupied – dancing and drinking.

It was unfortunate, because halfway the nice, no-nonsense evening, a man whose face was more bloody pulp than recognizable features was thrown into J’s direction, smacking face-first into the marble floor. Just that was bothersome enough, but then he also coughed red specks onto Joker’s black Hugo Boss shoes. Not likely that he’d leave the place alive.  
“J, I swear it wasn’t my fault!” Well, _that_ didn’t sound good.  
“The cops came out’a nowhere! They were tipped off, J!” Not good at all.  
A hand on his knee, _**on his knee**_ – this man had **no** sense of respect. He was yanked off of Joker soon enough, but the damage was done already. He was gonna pay for it.

One of J’s goons held the man in a chokehold, a pair of squinty eyes somewhere in his mess of a face begging Joker to make his punishment mild when the man in charge turned. He did it slowly, with a long, exasperated sigh like he was dealing with a disobedient child, and this man was hardly better than that, really – all these men would be nowhere without Joker. In jail, dead, in the street… he was too good for them. But they did their jobs and most of the time they did them well… they were replaceable.  
“You lost my shipment.” Just stating the fact Joker looked down at the man, playing with the thought of kicking him in the face, but he wasn’t going to get his shoes any dirtier than this piece of garbage had already made them. “You know what happens, Benny. Take him away, I don’t want to see him anymore.” A wave of his hand made the decision final. Benny got dragged off, kicking and screaming, and right away one of the waitresses was down on the floor to rub the stain the man had left until it was gone, then she continued to clean the red dots off the black leather of J’s shoes. Good girl.  
Benny wouldn’t see the light of day again.

The incident hadn’t helped J’s mood at all. He glared around the club, honestly just looking for a face he’d like to hit, and there were _oh, so many_ good options scattered all around him. Practically begging for an intimate meeting with his rings and knuckles. Just when the muscles in his shoulders set to push him out of his seat, his green eyes were captured by a pair of blues behind his golden bead curtain.  
Harley.  
Her cotton candy curls were dancing just as much as she was on that catwalk, the sequins on her dress reflecting every little bit of light whether it was from the lamps in the ceiling or a cellphone sliding out of a pocket to check the time. Joker got her the shoes she was wearing, that dress, that red lipstick that made her lips look like a flowerbud ready to open for the sunlight. Or like they’d look good wrapped around his fingers, or other things. Oh, Harley, Harley, _Harley_.

The moment she caught J looking at her, black-and-red painted nails grabbed the collar of one of the men staring at her like she was a vision from the goddamn Lord, dragging him onto the stage with her. She was all swaying hips, legs wrapping around her victim so she could grind against him, and all the time she kept her eyes on her dear Mistah J, who couldn’t stop glaring daggers as well as showing that hunger she was so familiar with. It was a game. Just to see how he responded to her tricks and treats. More touching, a hand on her lower back and sliding lower until fingertips reached the hem of her golden dress, scooting her closer.  
And red lips parted to show a wide, toothy grin when J’s cane slammed into the marble and he rose from his seat like an enraged bull, charging right through the bead strings to get to his girl. He wasn’t pleased. The cane ended up with the end on the man’s sternum, sending him backwards off the stage, taking along a table and a waiter on his way down, and Joker’s free hand twisted into that blonde hair, causing Harley to screech softly. Of course it was her own fault for taunting him, making him angry and either jealous or possessive, or a sick mix of these three, but still – it always surprised her how rough he could be with her.  
“Don’t make daddy show you your _place_ , princess,” he growled between metallic teeth, either smiling or ready to bite her, but Harley was down for both. Would he let her go until the next time she took it too far? Not this time.

Within moments he had her down on the ground, leaving the catwalk behind. His hand was still in her hair, nails scratching at her scalp as he pushed her out in front of him, setting course for one of the black doors. Private booths. Usually forbidden territory for Harley, _for obvious reasons_ , and tonight they were the final destination.  
Joker yanked the door almost out of its hinges, scaring the hell out of the couple who had been occupying it, her lips still swollen and him quickly trying not to get anything stuck in the zipper of his pants as he pulled it up.  
“OUT!” J didn’t really shout it, but rather… used a very demanding, loud voice. He didn't shout. Ever. The pair didn’t know how quickly to scramble out, and Joker shoved Harley into the small, round room, the door once again nearly cracking under the violence Joker slammed it shut with. Green hair was pushed back, eyes going through the confined space disapprovingly before they ended on Harley, who was still on the floor, arm on the couch and her red lips in a pout that anyone else would have found endearing – not Joker.

“I’m not having a good night, Harley.” His voice was back to being controlled, smooth, calculating, but at the same time his belt was being undone, cane having ended up on the couch already. He looped the leather in his hand, staring his girl down until she hesitantly offered her wrists, and a moment later they were tightly pressed together, Joker giving a firm tug to get her from her spot, stumbling onto her knees. He leaned down, nose ghosting along hers as he gave a rumbling purr, a warning as well as a promise. “But you’re gonna make it all better, aren’t ya? Because under all that annoying…” The belt came loose again, her hands free. “Frustrating…” The thick leather now found a new spot, curling around her neck. “And extremely infuriating exterior, I know there’s just a lil’ Harley who wants to please me. And _only_ me.”  
Her eyes were wide open, pupils blown so large only a thin ring of blue was visible, and she gave not a single response to the slowly tightening belt around her throat – she just nodded. “Yeah,” Harley whispered, blinking slowly, feeling her eyelashes tickle on his cheekbones, that’s how close he was. But no kiss. Not even the hint of his lips on hers.  
“Then be a good lil’ monster and get to it.”

Now it had become Joker’s game. The belt was tight and he held on to the end, knowing it tightened when Harley would come further forward – yet she did it anyway. Good girl. Wonderful, loyal girl. His button popped open, zipper went down, fingers caressing Harley’s jaw, coaxing her closer, shorter on breath… and then he sighed. He could talk a lot of shit about Harley, but never that she didn’t know how to use that insolent mouth of hers.  
“Just how daddy likes it, Harley…” He offered a little more space to breathe the moment his girl started sliding back and forth, her tongue so deliciously soft against his aching skin, the hint of teeth just enough to make electricity spark through his lower belly and groin. She truly made an ordinary blowjob into a piece of fucking _art_.

The belt wrapped around his hand as he brought it to rest on that blonde hair, the other one on his lower belly, feeling the tip of Harley’s nose bump into the small space between his knuckles in a steady rhythm. Not good enough. She gazed up at him and in response Joker gave her a wide grin, metal teeth glistening in the dimmed lights of the booth, and the next moment the hand on the back of her head tightened the belt until he could hear her choking. That wasn’t an excuse for his talented girl to do a bad job, and he let out a loud, unrestrained moan in that breathy voice as he pressed her closer against himself, basking in the reluctance he felt in her movements.  
“Just _relaaaaaaaaaax_ …” Joker hummed after he sighed that, rolling onto the balls of his feet for just a moment… topped off with a low, feline-like growl… Only to go quiet again after that, listening to his sweet Harley struggling to swallow with the belt around her neck. Like music to his ears, it was.

“Don’t let me see you on stage like that again, kitten. I won’t be as _nice _next time.” Finally the leather gave way, and as Joker dragged himself free from those wonderful red lips, he absolutely felt the sharp, delicious sting of pride when Harley sucked in a breath. He tidied himself, watched Harley rub her neck and throat where bruises were blooming. She was a sight for sore eyes like that, she’d earned herself a kiss, hadn’t she? She responded instantly when his fingers caressed her cheek and tipped her head up by her chin, followed by an almost tender kiss on the lips.  
“Don’t fix your lipstick.” And with that, his belt returned to its loops, and he swung the door open like a cowboy entering a bar like in the movies.__


End file.
